AntiParenthood
by lost-im-ma-own-dreams
Summary: AntiCosmo and AntiWanda, find out news that there nearly not prepared foreven though they say they are. Will they be good parents? and will anticosmo be the kind of father his father was to him A abuser, and alchoholic.
1. Chapter 1

﻿ 

Anti-Parenthood

Featuring Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda

Anti-Cosmo was sitting on the couch in the living room reading the paper. "Oh my gosh prices are so high these days with motor vehicles. Who would want one of the blasted things anyway, they cost so much just to maintain, with paint jobs and everything. Anyway why would anti-fairies need one? We fly every were not to mention we have magic to transport us to our destinations". "talking to yourself again anti-Cozzie, Anti-Wanda said as she walked into the living room and sat beside A.C. Anti-Cosmo was startled as she did so." Anti-Wanda my dear you frightened me", "Sorry replied A.W, I didn't mean too". "oh that's alright dear", said A.C " and about talking to my self, all geniuses talk too themselves now and then it keeps our mind at full speed". "oh I didn't know that", replied A.W, "but I learn new things from you everyday". "Indeed", Anti-Cosmo continued, "I guess having a husband with a I.Q of more then 162 comes in handy, doesn't it my love?" "Actually A.C I wanted to talk to you about something to do with husband and wife thingy's", Anti-Wanda begins as she looks down to the floor. "of coarse dear, is there anything the matter?", says A.C. "Yes Anti-cozzie did you just fall in love with me and marry me cause your counterpart person did?", " I'm not shore on that one", replied A.C "I did full in love with you though, even before my counterpart fell in love with your counterpart", "Yeah but don't you think that this whole thing is fake?", Says Anti-Wanda with a look of sadness in her eyes. "What are you saying Anti-Wanda?, are you saying that you don't love me ?", "No!", yelled anti-Wanda, "I love you!, it's just I want to know why you married me apart from being forced too because of our counterparts", "ok", started A.C, "first of all I didn't want to marry you because we were forced to marry each other I married you because I loved you, and still do". "But I'm stupid, your smart, I get called a idiot, you get called a genius, your known every were in all of anti-Fairy world, and I'm just a nobody", replied A.W, who was looking as if she were about to cry. "My dear Anti-Wanda", began A.C, "you're not stupid, you're just slow, but you can't help that it was the way you were raised". " and you're not a nobody, in my life you're the most incredible anti-fairy in the whole universe, and believe me the inverse is BIG"., "really?", asked anti-Wanda with a weak smile. "Yes,", replied anti-Cosmo, "I love you so much anti-Wanda, and I always will, counterpart or no counterpart". And with that he leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, as the kiss broke, Anti-Wanda smiled the most beautiful smile Anti-Cosmo had ever seen. "tell you what my dear, Began A.C. " I'll show you how much I love you", and with that, he picked Anti-Wanda up bridal stile and flew her to the bedroom. He gave a little wink and shut the door behind him.

Two months had passed, Anti-Cosmo was slowly beginning to wake up (he is not a morning person). As his eyes opened the whole way, he noticed that that Anti-Wanda wasn't beside him. "Odd", A.C whispered, with a confused face. Just at that moment he realised that the bathroom door was closed and at that moment he heard Anti-Wanda in there as if she were being sick. Anti-Cosmo jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom, he gave a light nock at the door, "Anti-Wanda my dear are you ok?", No answer. He knocked again, "please darling let me in". The door swung open suddenly. Anti-Cosmo slowly walked up to were A.W was. She was no longer vomiting but she looked very pale. A.C leaned down too were she was sitting. "Anti-Wanda, are you ill?, you poor dear", Anti-Cosmo said with a look of concern. "Anti-Wanda just nodded. "I feel really sick Anti-Cozzie, Can I just stay in bed today", Anti-Wanda whispered. " Of coarse, darling you rest". Because Anti-Wanda is hardly ever sick, she's kind of scared, and has no energy at all. So Anti-Cosmo picked her up bridal style too bring her to bed, as he did so Anti-Wanda fell straight too sleep in his arms with her head rested on his shoulders. This continued for many days, and Anti-Cosmo began to worry. So he decides to take her too the doctor.

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda sat in the waiting room of Doctor Anti-Rip Studell's office. "Oh I wish he'd hurry up, your four head is on fire"., said Anti-Cosmo who had already read all the books in the waiting room. "All I want to do is go to bed", answered Anti-Wanda, who had her head resting on his shoulder. "Don't worry darling we'll be home soon". Just then Anti-Rip Studwell came in, "um can I see Anti-Wanda and her husband next". "Well it's about time!!!", yelled Anti-Cosmo. "Come on in", said Anti Dr Studwell. "So what seems to be the problem?, asks the doctor (I'm calling him 'the Doctor'. cause his name is long). Anti-Wanda looked over at A.C, "can you answer for me, Anti-Cozzie I feel so tired", "shore darling", replied A.C. "well", began Anti-Cosmo, "She's been vomiting every morning and feeling very tired". "I see", says the doctor as he writes things in his book. "am I too believe that she only vomits when morning hits?" "yes", said A.C with a thoughtful face. "Well I've heard of this before, I'm very shore I know what is wrong", he said with a smile. "what?", said Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda at the same time, they both looked at each other and laugh, because they spoke at the same time. "well", said the doctor, I can't confirm it until I know for shore", lie on the bed please". Anti-Wanda shrugged and did as he said. Minutes past as the doctor examined her closely with a number of tests. "well", began the doctor, "it's definitely what I thought it was", Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda nodded there heads to show them that they were listening. "Congratulations Anti-Wanda your pregnant". said the doctor with a smile. At that moment Anti-Wanda suddenly fainted luckily to be caught by A.C. After a few minutes A.W was awake. "She's pregnant?", asked A.C who was looking rather pale. "Yes, your going to be a dad Anti-Cosmo, isn't that great?", replied the doctor. "I guess", answered A.C "wow I'm going to be a dad isn't that great", A.C yelled excitedly. "Anti-Wanda smiled, "and I'm going to be a mum, cool", A.W remarked. And with that they hugged each other romantically, then when they broke free of the hug they looked into each other's eyes. "I'll leave you too alone", said the doctor as she headed to the door. Still holding Anti-Wanda, A.C rubbed his hand on her cheek. "Your going to be a great mother darling", said A.C. "not as good as you'll be as a father", replied A.W. "Yeah it'll be great being a dad", said A.C, but deep inside he was scared, he was terrified of turning out to be the same father his dad was to him.


	2. Chapter 2

﻿ 

It was the next morning. Anti-Cosmo woke up, he lay there waiting for Anti-Wanda to wake up. He thought that maybe she'de want to sleep in since she's been very tired with her pregnancy. He got up, had a shower and began making a cup of tea. As the tea boiled A.C went into a deep thought, will i be like my father when the baby is born?, he thought that he'de be a good father but he wasn't. Will I abuse the child that Anti-Wanda and I made. He shivered at the thought, he could remember quite clearly what alful things he went through day after day in his childhood home.

FLASHBACK

"I want you out of my house Anti-Dada cosmo NOW", Yelled A.C's mother Anti-mama cosma. A.C could here the screams from his room, he was only 15 but was used to fights in his house all the time. "Shutup slut", Yelled Anti-Dada Cosmo. Just at that moment he hit A.C's mum and she fell to the floor. "STOP IT !!!", yelled A.C "LEAVE HER ALONE". "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS ANTI-COSMO OR YOU'LL BE NEXT"."you come get me i don't care father i hate you so much just leave us alone". WACK, A.C's father hit him across the back then the head. A.C started to bleed. As soon s he sore the blood, Anti-dada Cosma gave him ice and told him if anyone asks you fell down the stairs.

END OF FLASHBACK

Anti-cosmo sat down at the breakfast still deep in thought. "Ive never done this before but", A.C continued, "God if you really are lisetening please I beg of you I don't want to be like my dad". A.C laught "what am i doing", he thought, Talking to god, i'm evil not religous". He started to drink his tea. "Gosh parenthood", A.C thought "what a big change".


	3. Chapter 3

A.C?, Anti-Wanda said as she sat right in front of him at the breakfast table. Oh my dear I had no idea you had woken. Well… Began anti-Wanda, you seemed to be in a deep thought so I guess you never notice things when you are in one, THEN AT THAT MOMENT Anti-Wanda laughed. So, A.C started, Would you like me to make you something to eat dear?. A.W turned pale, oh no thankyou I don't even want to look at food. Anti-Cosmo looked at her and could calmly tell that she was unwell. Oh my dear, are you sick with morning sickness again?, asked A.C. Yes, a little. A.W answered.

Anti-Wanda has her arms resting on the table and her head resting on her arms. Anti-Cosmo?… began A.W. Yes my dear, anti-Cosmo said as he looked away from his newspaper. I think I'm going to be sick, and the bathrooms upstairs and I don't have my wand. A.C, looked concerned in a shocked kind of way. He anti-poofed a bucket in front of her. Anti-Wanda grabbed the bucked with great force and was sick. Anti-Cosmo got up from his seat and flew over to wear she was. A.C rubbed her back soothingly, now and then patting her back also. When she had calmed down and stopped being sick, he anti-poofed the bucket away and lead her to the couch in the lounge room . He got her a glass of water and sat beside her. Are you ok ? Asked Anti-Wanda in a concerned way. Yea I'm fine.

Well, if you are feeling better by dear, maybe we can go ask Jorgan to take us to our counterparts and tell them our fabulous news, ok said Anti-Wanda.


	4. Chapter 4

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were floating down to were Jorgan was guarding the door. "There he is A.C", said Anti-Wanda pointing over to were Jorgan was standing. Anti-Cosmo gulped when he sore him. Jorgan looked tougher then he usually did. He must of had a bad morning. His Wand was glowing bright yellow and his muscles were as big as a basketball. "well here is goes darling", says A.C taking hold of her hand. They both take a deep breath and slowely walk up to him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT PUNEY ANTI-FAIRIES" ??!!!, Yelled Jorgan as he sore them walking towards him, "um ... Mr Jorgan sir", bagan A.C who was looking rather scared, "we have news to tell our counterparts that is very important", "YEAH RIGHT, WHAT AM I SOME KIND OF IDIOT?",yelled Jorgan whose wand was getting brighter. "But sir A.C is telling the truth", began Anti-Wanda, "there is something we need to tell them". "WHAT?", asked Jorgan with a frown, "um well... er... WHAT PUNEY FAIRY, GET ON WITH IT ALREADY". "Well sir, started A.C, we have great news that may change our lives forever", "yeah", agreed A.W, "You see Anti-Wanda is ... well she's ... what i'm trying to say is...", "SPIT IT OUT NOW !!!" "Ahhhhhhh she's pregnant !!!", blurted A.C. He wasn't expecting to tell him that way but Jorgan frightened him making him blurt it out suddenly. Jorgan's frown slowely disapeared, A.C closed his eyes. "she's what?", said Jorgan who to A.C's suprise wasn't mad but shocked, "she's pregnant Jorgan were going to have a baby together. "No... this can't happen Anti-fairies who get pregnant have to be let free untill the baby is born", Just then Jorgan realised that he had said that out loud "oops', said Jorgan covering his mouth. "They can?", said A.C with a evil smile, "um yes", Jorgan continued, "but as soon as the baby is born they return back to Ant-Fairy prison", Jorgan said quikly. "oh that's just fine with us", A.C began with a wink, "right darling?", 'Right A.C", answered Anti-Wanda who looked as if she were ready to jump up and down with joy. "So", interupted Jorgan from there daydream world, "you need to tell your counterparts, understandable", Jorgan still was thinking on what things he'll have to put up with when A.C and A.W are let free for those months. "yes we do it's the rules my good fellow", answered A.C with a faint smile. "well you better go tell them BUT I have to come with you". Yelled Jorgan. "certaintly", A.C smiled. "well what are we faiting for lets go", said A.W with exitment in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cosmo, Wanda"?, "were are you guys?" "oh sorry Timmy, we kind of slept in", said Wanda as she rubbed her eyes. "Yeah looooooooooong night sport", Cosmo continued for Wanda. "what on earth were you doing last night to make you sleep in till 11:00am?", asked Timmy who was extremely annoyed. "um never you mind kiddo", Wanda answered with a slite smile. "It's 11:00?",asked Cosmo who looked up at the clock, "wow we must of really been busy last night". Just at that moment Wanda poofed up a newspaper and hit him on the head. "OW!", "what was that for?", asked Cosmo who was beginning to cry. "oh sweetie I didn't mean to hit you that hard", Wanda said who went up to him and hugged him. "Well it really hurt", sobbed Cosmo. "um anyway", Timmy continued "apart from Cosmo crying, nothing really exiting has happened this morning", "so can we get down to wishing? "Shore thing sport", Wanda said with a smile as she lit up her wand. "I have a brainache now", Cosmo said holding his head, "There is know such thing as a brainache Cosmo" , Wanda said looking rather annoyed. "Yes there is were your head hurts", Cosmo said with a blank look. "oh you mean a headache", Wanda corrected, "Yeah that", Cosmo answered. "See you hit me so hard you made my brain turn stupid". "ok", Timmy butted in, "1, You have no brain, 2, You've always been stupid and 3, stop over exaggerating, she didn't hit you that hard", "Thankyou Timmy", Wanda said with a slite nod. "well it still hurt", Cosmo pounded crossing his arms.

Just then they heard a noise, they looked over to were it came from and there they sore Jorgan, anti-Cosmo and anti-Wanda. A.C and A.W both had smiles painted on there faces but Jorgan looked rather frustrated and worried. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Timmy "THE ANTI FAIRIES ARE BACK AGAIN?", yelled Timmy who looked rather annoyed. "Yes Timothy we are back", answered Anti-Cosmo, "But this time not to take over the world, we need to talk to Cosmo and Wanda". Yeah we need to talk to our counterparts", anti-Wanda agreed. "oh what do you want?", Wanda said rolling her eyes. "well you see we have some great news to tell you all, well it's great for us at least", A.C laughed. "well what is it?", Wanda asked. "Anti-Wanda is pregnant, were going to be parents", A.C smiled. "WHAT???", yelled Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. They all looked at Jorgan. "Is this true?", asked Wanda who looked kind of scared". "Wait", interrupted Cosmo, "if anti-Wanda is pregnant doesn't then mean that Wanda is pregnant", Cosmo asked looking over at his wife. Cosmo put his hands on his head and started running around like crazy. "noooooooooooooooooooo", he yelled. "COSMO, Yelled Wanda, "Calm down, I'm not pregnant", Cosmo stoped running around. "well …. What about last night?", Cosmo you were wearing protection", Wanda sighed "oh yeah", Cosmo laughed. "what the heck are you guys talking about?", Timmy asked looking confused. "How are babies made anyway?", oh never you mind sweetie", Wanda said with a smile, "you'll find out when you're older". "O.k.", Timmy said shrugging. "So your going to be parents?", asked Wanda to A.C. "Yes we are isn't that great. "NO!!!", yelled Timmy. "What if you have a baby that is a super genius , super evil anti-Fairy like you are", Timmy interrupted, "Yeah", Cosmo and Wanda agreed. "well I hope we have another me in the family, that would be fantastic, and unlike my father I will actually congratulate his intelligence". A.C smiled. "but even if he or she isn't, then I'm just fine with that, it could turn out like Anti-Wanda. "YAY!!!", A.W yelled. "So your child is going to be one of those fare anti-fairies that don't have a counterpart, that Wanda told me about?", Timmy asked Anti-Cosmo. "Yes Timothy it will", A.C winked. "Well you puny Anti-Fairies better go pack", Jorgan interrupted. "pack for what?", asked Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy. "Well you see", began Jorgan "when anti-Fairies have a child they have to be let free until the baby is born, once the baby is born they get locked up again". "OH NO!!!", YELLED Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy, "Yep that is right by dear un wanted friends", began A.C, "we must go pack, goodbye", and with that, Jorgan with a sigh raised his wand and poofed A.C, A.W and himself away. "this is going to me a loooong 9 months", Wanda said with a sigh, "it shore is", Timmy agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooooo sorry that I havn't updated!!! I will now continue lol.**

* * *

'YES', A.C yelled, 'finally we are free', 'YAY, A.W sang. 'Yes my darling we are free but only for 9 months, BUT during these 9 months i shall try to come up with a plan that will make shore that this is the year us Anti-fairies are free, and when i say free, i mean free FOREVER!!!' Anti-cosmo laughs in a evil way then floats towards his desk. 'Well anti-Cozzie, while your working a evil plan in your head, i'm going to bed, I feel sick again'. 'Ok darling, if you need me, i'll be here'. 'ok', A.W said. As she began to walk away Anti-cosmo stopped her. 'My dear i need to have a serious talk with you tonight, ok ?'. 'ok anti-cozzie', said Anti-wanda then she raised her black EVIL wand and anti-poofed away to bed. 'Anti-Cosmo sighed, _should I tell her about my abusive father?_

Well i must begin on my evil plan. This may take a while, he thought. He sat at the desk, opened the draw and began writing.

2 hours past, 'YES FINALLY!!!", Anti-cosmo yelled, but not too loud he didn't want to wake anti-Wanda. 'I have finally came up with the most evil plan to escape from this alful place forever!!! I start tomorrow!!!'

* * *

**Yes it's short, and i'm sorry BUT i have a busy life and i mean BUSY lol. I will try to get on as much as i can :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Hello dear reader's, as you can claimly see, this story is going to be long, around 30 chapters (few).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly oddparents, or any character's from the show, but I do own Anti-Wanda's and Anti-Cosm's unborn Child.**

**This story is deticated to **Luiz4200 **who seems to enjoy this story, thanks mate for the reviews ;)**

The next day came, hmm the night went fairly quickly last night, thought A.C, who was sitting at the breakfast table drinking some tea (of coarse) " but then so does every night I come up with a evil plan". Anti-Cosmo looked up at the clock on the microwave., 7:30am it said. Ok, thought Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda is usually up by now, but then she is pregnant. Anti-Cosmo really wasn't an expert in that kind of thing, but him having a photographic memory, he could read a pregnancy book and know every word in a hour.

Just then, A.C heard a sound coming from upstairs, "Anti-Wanda is awake", Said A.C out loud to himself. Anti-Wanda slowly wandered down the stairs, you see A.W seemed to like walking down the stairs other then flying, it's odd behaviour for any type of magical fairy to want to walk, but then A.W is a very strange person, that's why Anti-Cosmo loves her so much. She walked in to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and sat in front of her husband at the breakfast table. "good morning dear", Anti-Cosmo said. "GOOD morning, you think this is a GOOD morning!!!", yelled A.W. whoa, thought A.C I've never seen her mad before. "oh sorry, Anti-Cozzie, I'm just a little grumpy, I think it's my hormones kicking in, plus it doesn't help that I'm sick". "oh, that's ok my dear, I understand". A.C Anti-poofed up a newspaper and began reading. "rrrrrrrrrr there's this ringing in my head and IT WON"T STOP!!!", Anti-Wanda yelled holding her head like she was in pain. A.C looked at her shock, then realised what was going on. "you have a headache darling, from stress, pregnancy does that too you" Anti-Wanda wasn't used to headaches, in fact she's never had one in her life. Anti-Cosmo gets them all the time, being and evil genius isn't like having a relaxing spar.

Anti-Cosmo continued to read the newspaper. A.W was feeling pretty tired and her only wish was to go back to bed, but even if she tried she wouldn't be able to fall asleep she's over-tired which means she will not be able to sleep. "Well my darling", began A.C, "I've been working on an evil plan, and I finally figured out a way to escape from this place for good", Anti-Wanda looked at him. "but Anti-Cozzie, You heard Jorgan, he told us that we can have nine months out of prison because of my pregnancy thingy magigy". "I know but nine months isn't long, I want to raise our child in a way that I wasn't raised FREE!!!". "Hey . A.C didn't you want to talk about something last night that was very important, or did I just dream that?", "oh right… um darling can we continue this convocation, tonight?" " ok whatever I'm going to have a shower", and with that she anti-poofed a way. Hmm, I really don't want to tell her about my father's treatment towards me, but if I am going to be a father, I too might treat our child that was, I guess I have no other choice".

"ahhh that was a nice shower", said Anti-Wanda, walking into the living room and sat beside her husband who was watching television, about some science thing that anti-Wanda had no idea about. "soooooooooooooo what was that evil plan you have created?", "oh never you mind, no offence but every time I tell you, you ruin it, by telling everyone". "true", smiled A.W. And with a sweet laugh she felt like every thing was all better until they got a visit from Cosmo and Wanda " hey A.W we just dropped in to see how the baby and every thing is going?" " so I guess we are just about to see our related Niece or Neuf now hey A.C?" " not really" "what do you mean ?" " what I mean dear Cosmo is that as we are counterparts you are not really related to the child and anyway why exactly are you here?"

**Well there's the 7th chapter done. Please review and be nice.**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh no reason, we just came to check up on how anti-Wanda is doing, Wanda said. I'm fine I guess, she said. Ok that's good, well we better go now, were not really meant to be here. Bye.

**ok here's the thing, i noticed i stuffed the whole story up so i had to change the whole story so yeah you might have too read it all again. sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

Anti cozzie?, asked a very tired Anti-Wanda. A.C looked up from his cup of tea. "Oh your up darling". "yeah, i think i am", said A.W who was looking very drousy. "maybe you should sleep for a bit longer", "No i'm ok, i just need breakfast". "shure darling i'll make you some, you just sit down". "you know anti-Wanda", continued A.C, "ive always wanted to tell you something, but i'm not shure if i should". "o.k" said A.W, with a confused look on her face. "Well I better tell u now my dear", "you see when i was a kid i was abused by my father", "OH MY GOSH, YOUR DAD HIT YOU!!!???", yelled A.W with a shocked face." yes thats why i hate him so much", "i'm well ... what i'm trying too say is ...", A.C just trailed off. "You can tell me sweety", Said A.W, with a smile, then she took his hand. A.C returned the smile. "well i'm afraid i'll turn into my father", when he found out mum was pregnant with me he was so happy, but then he changed when I turned 3, he abused we constantly... what if I turn into him?". Anti-Wanda could swear she sore a tear run down his face, she was shocked at his reaction as she has never seen him cry before. "Anti-Cosmo, you may be evil, and you may want to take over the univerce BUT your going to be a good father", said A.W. "You don't know that dear", answered A.C. "I do know, your a good husband there for you'll be a good father, i know it, i have the feeling". "thanks darling you really made me feel better", but still deep in his thoughts he was worried.

"WELL how about that breakfast?", A.C said, trying to change the subject. "oh yes please i'm so hungary", continued A.W.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone Hope you enjoy.****

* * *

**

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda sat down to breakfast. It was oat meal, they seem to eat that only on rainy days. "Nice weather", Anti-Wanda commented with sarcazim in her voice. "Yer", Agreed A.C. "So what do you have planned today A.C?", Anti-Wanda asked. "Well... we're leaving Anti-Fairy World today FINALLY". "WE ARE? YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Anti-Wanda yelled. Anti-Cosmo just laughed. "Calm down dear". Anti-Cosmo looked at the clock on the microwave, it was 8:00am. "We better go dear, otherwise we'll miss Jorgans shift", "ok", Anti-Wanda said.

They both arrived near the door which was the entrence to Fairy World. Jorgan was waiting for Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda to arrive. Once Jorgan sore them he took a deep breath and opened the door. Anti-Fairies where watching from far, all talking to one another. Anti-Cosmo winked at them and soon enough they realised that he had a plan.

"Got all your stuff?", asked Jorgan with a worried face. "indeed we do", A.C replied. Just then Jorgan, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda heard a POOF. They looked over to where the noice came from and relised at once that it was Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy, OR as Anti-Cosmo like the call them,... 'The Fairly Oddparents plus Timmy'. "Oh great you 3", Anti-Cosmo commented. "Well, it's nice to see you too A.C", Timmy commented with sarcazim. "We came to make shore you don't get into trouble", Wanda said, rather annoyed. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, can I say something?" asked Cosmo. "As long as it's not stupid", Wanda said, crossing her arms. "Well i'm sick and tired of fixing up the Anti-Fairies mess, for once can't another pair of Godparents with a pink hat, buck tooth, 10 year old fix there mistakes, I mean it feels like we are always doing something insane, WHAT ARE WE IN A TV SHOW ON NICKELODEON OR SOMTHING???!!!, Cosmo yelled trying to catch his breath. Timmy, Wanda, A.C, A.W and Jorgan all put on a shocked face. "Wow, I never knew you could express so much it a sentence", Anti-Cosmo commented. "Well it's true, where always doing something insane, I just want to sit back and relax at home", Cosmo pounted,crossing his arms. " Have you and Wanda changed personalities?", Timmy asked. "Wanda rolled her eys. "Cosmo sweety calm down, now you know how I feel", Wanda said handing him a glass of water, Wanda turned to Timmy, "He finally let out his opinion", Wanda said. "OK!!!", yelled Anti-cosmo. " I rather do enjoy this convosation, but Wanda and I have a hotel to get to, cya", and with that he anti-poofed Anti-Wanda and himself away.

Cosmo sighed, "I never knew I could do that", "Do what?", Asked Timmy. "State my poinion". Jorgan, Timmy and Wanda all laughed and with a bit of regignition Cosmo did too. "Atleast you know now how we feel when fixing up YOUR mistakes", Wanda said. Cosmo nodded and then poofed his wife and godson home. When they got home they all went into deep though, (well Timmy and Wanda did anyway), about all the trouble they are going to go through, with Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda loose.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone Hope you enjoy.**

**A.N: I don't own The Fairly oddparents WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**

* * *

**

"You know I do think where in a tv show on Nickelodeon", Cosmo said, interupting Timmy and Wanda's train of thought.

"Don't be silly Cosmo, where not entertainment", Wanda said rolling her eyes.

"Yer anyway, why would people watch 2 Fairy godparents with a bucktooth 10 year old godson getting into siduations anyway?", Timmy said crossing his arms.

"Well I still think where bieng watched", Cosmo pounted.

"Can we stay on subject please, ANTI-COSMO AND ANTI-AND ARE LOOSE, REMEMBER? THEY ARE THE MOST EVIL ANTI'S IN HISTORY!!!!!, Timmy yelled.

Wanda sighed. "We have to keep an eye on them".

Cosmo just threw his hands up, "Well you can do it without me", He yelled.

Cosmo then poofed himself into the fish boll with anger.

"whats gotten into him?", asked Timmy.

"I have know idea", Wanda said with concerne.

"what is wrong with me?", Cosmo asked himself out loud, as he floated into the loungeroom. "I feel wierd, like I cannot control my anger".

Cosmo felt his arm biginning to feel ichy, he pulled his arm sleeve up and realised he has these blue spots all up his arm.

_"This is not good",_ he thought.

* * *

**Ok writers block sorry:S**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, omg people love this story thanx for all the comments.**

* * *

That night came fairly quickly. Around 11:00pm Wanda finally got Timmy alseep. Timmy was so worried about Anti-cosmo and Anti-Wanda that he could not sleep although he did have a small boy matabalism.

Wanda poofed into the fish boll to realise that Cosmo was already in bed. She got dressed into her night gown and made herself comftable in bed whilst reading a book. Cosmo on the other hand was not comftable, he may of seemed alseep but he wasn't.

"Wanda?", Spoke Cosmo softly, sitting up and looking at Wanda.

Wanda looked confusingly at Cosmo and put down her book.

"Yes?", she asked puzzled.

"If I knew that soemthing wasn't right and I had know idea what was wrong, what should I do?"

"um... well dipence really", Wanda said slowly.

Cosmo looked down at his sheet covered legs.

"Sweety, whats wrong, you look sad?", asked Wanda with care.

Cosmo broke down in a fit of tears...

"Oh, Wanda... somethings wrong with me, i'm scared", Cosmo said, diving into her arms.

"What is it!!!!!????", asked Wanda with great force put into her voice.

Cosmo sat up straight and pulled up his sleeves, the blue spots had now turned into a blue rash and it was bigger now.

Wanda looked worriedly at the rash and knew instantly that something was wrong and that it was obnormal.

"I can't control myself eather, my anger, my hate, it's like someome or something is conrtolling me", Cosmo said with fear.

"I think this needs to be checked Cosmo, and sweety don't cry it will be ok", Wanda said hugging him.

Cosmo wipped away his tears.

"ok", he said.

Wanda and him both feel asleep feeling fear in there vains as they closed there eyes.

* * *

The next morning came. Cosmo always awoke before Wanda, so he sat up in bed and decided to check his arm. When Cosmo sore it he nearly fainted.

"Wanda, WANDA!!!", Yelled Cosmo, shaking her.

Wanda sat up straight and looked at him.

"WHAT?", wanda yelled, almost angry.

"look", Cosmo showed Wanda his arm.

Wanda's mouth dropped, it had gotten worse alright...

"oh my god", Wanda said.

Cosmo felt nuasiated and felt like bieng sick, he told Wanda how he felt and Wanda immediantly poofed her and himself it day clothes and rushed him to the Fairy World Hospital.

* * *

**Ok yes short I know, BUT, it will get better TRUST ME ... hehe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there readers, i've realised that i'm not as good of a writer as some others but I promice i'll get better.**

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda where staying in a hotel.

"This is so exiting", yelled Anti-Wanda, "Where actually staying in Fairy World".

Anti-Cosmo laughed and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Yes this shure is exiting, isn't it?", A.C said.

"I don't even have my mind on feeling sick", A.W said feeling proud.

Anti-Cosmo watched his wife with a grin, never in his life has he seen her this happy. Thoughts went through his head, alful thoughts. What if Anti-Wanda is wrong? What if he does turn into his father? He couldn't bare to hurt a child or his wife, even though he's evil, he's not violent.

" I'm going to sleep", Anti-Wanda said, interupting A.C's train of thoughts.

"Oh yes my dear, shure thing"

Once A.W had fallen asleep, Anti-Cosmo decided to go for a walk. He walked through the park. While walking he looked at everything around him. Everything was so green and fall of nature, nothing like Anti-Fairy World which was grey and dull. A.C walked all day untill the sun set. It was really buatiful here. Fairies where kind to eachother and had no worries. It was a perfest place to live.

Anti-Cosmo found a nice spot under a tree and layed down under it. Through the leaves and tree trunks he watched the stars, they really where amazing, he had never seen stars before.

Just then Anti-Cosmo heard a noice coming through one of the tree trunks. He looked over to where the sound was coming from. It was a family of birds, the mother bird was just tucking her babies in for the night and the father bird was tucking the mother bird under his wing. Anti-Cosmo sighed, soon that would be him, but not as birds.


End file.
